The Hallway
by whiteKnight15
Summary: I'm bad at summary's but this is about a girl and her "Hellish" life and her own Demons!
1. Chapter 1: The Hall Way

"**The Hall Way"**

**Chapter 1**

A dreadfully loud moan came from a ways down the hall. It was dark. No, not 'dark' you couldn't describe it, but trying to made your head throb until your stomach, not being able to comprehend the vast darkness, wrenches in pain. Trying to gain your bearings and trudging on down the dark, dark hall. The wind blew the yellow curtains, they seemed new but in reality were as old as their owner with no wrinkles or fading spots; it just seemed ageless. Without time with out boundaries it would always look perfect.

The hallway seemed longer than any hallway was meant to be. It was too dark, too serial, to perfect. I had been told "practice makes perfect" but what if you don't know what to practice, how could you become perfect? With all of these thoughts going through my head, I glanced at a white plush pillow. Leaning to pick it up, it felt…soft, and I thought how cute and adorable it would look in our room. Then I had a revelation this was my pillow, it was in my room. I couldn't remember straight off when or how or from whom this favorite pillow of mine came to be in my possession. Hugging it to my chest I thought of all the memories with the pillow in it, there were a lot, and it hurt that I couldn't remember.

The trees swayed gently in the breeze and the sun shown like star's twinkling. The clouds turning a rich gold and red, giving her a moment of contentment and with a sigh she leaned back farther into the window seat. A blue bird sang, smiling; the light reflected off of her thick wavy red-black hair. A Silhouette of what seemed to be a man 'His' shadow seemed to cover the whole south wall. Flinching away as phantom lips caressed her ear whispering her name " Aiko" again the voice spoke "Aiko?" his inquiry was again hopelessly and utterly ignored. "Aiko!" was screamed across the room.

In rapidly moving steps he was in front of her." Answer me Aiko! Answer me when I talk to you" again no answer "answer me," he snarled cupping her cheek roughly. Slowly and deliberately she looked up at Ryu. Like he like his name entails, it means dragon. Buddhist religion told of the dragon-god 'Ryu' who ruled the clouds, the rain, and the water. He was just worried that I hadn't spoken to him for such a long time. I looked in to his eyes, sadness. I understood why he was so protective of me even though he showed it in a somewhat gruff way. Looking in to her eyes, and seeing that Aiko understood why he was so cross with her. Cursing under his breath, he didn't mean to be so harsh but when he found out about how she was going to… I couldn't even say it hurt too much. I had failed her my Aiko my "Little loved One" my baby sister.

A shadow crossed over a un-descriptive face menacingly canines sharp like fangs; the entity jolted back into the dark, dark hallway. Almost, she said to her self, almost there, just one more step and a body could see the doorway. Every step she took hurt, it felt like her soul was being ripped out of her body.


	2. Chapter 2: Scraped knees

**Chapter 2: Scraped knees**

Laughter could be herd coming from out side the kitchen window, like the tinkling of bells; over the clanking of pots and pans. A women smiles and rubes her swollen stomach lovingly. She looks out the window and lightly chuckles, her children are running around the expansive acreage, playing tag. Soon her husband would be home from work, she needed to have dinner on the table. All sorts of smells wafted thought the room, all types of cuisine, simmered, boiled and fried In the small but rummy kitchen. The aroma intoxicatingly, traveled through the room, in and out of pots and pans over ladles and paddles; till it permeated the walls and her clothes before trailing out the window toward her children playing in the backyard. Glimpsing over her shoulder checking on the young ones, and in being sure all was well, carried on with her work. The children's laughter contunes heard over the kitchen noise.

"Aiko slow down, you'll trip" Ryu earnestly proclaimed.

"I bee fine" Aiko softly shouted, skipping down the rock and dirt path to the old oak tree. Ryu picked up the pace carefully down the slope towards the oak tree trying to catch up with his four year old sister who got a head start. Being the age of seven Ryu new not to run or even skip down the rocky slop to the oak tree, his momma and daddy told him so. They also said Ryu remembered to watch out for Aiko and keep her from extreme harm; this strengthened his resolve to catch up to her before she got to the big oak tree. In a squeal of delight Aiko calls out "Ryu! Lookie lookie I walk backwards" Racing forward Ryu is almost less than yards away form his baby sister, shouting as only a little boy could, "Watch out Aiko! Look where you're going". As he reaches out towards her he sees Aiko her hair in pigtils, her little yellow sundress and white dress shoes go tumbling down. Some how she ends up on her hands and knees scraping them and slightly bruising her bum. Aiko pauses, her face shows surprise then her face scrunches up and she starts crying. Her hands and arms doing sperastic gestures flaying up and down then reaching to rub her eyes, crying some more. Ryu finally reaches her and dives down on to his knees scraping them as well, ignoring the stinging Ryu reaches out to take her hands.

"Your ok Aiko, you will be all right", he said soothingly turning her little hands palm up, he sighs only dirty no percied skin. " let me see your knees" he says. "NO! No touchy no touchy!" Aiko cries desperately trying to catch her breath, pushing his hands away. Sighing once more Ryu reaches out and puts his right hand on her head "I need to see your knees. Please, show me." As her pitheckic sobs dim into hiccups she nods her little head lifting up herskirt just over here knees and sniffels. "See that wasn't that bad." She sipplyey nods again rubbing her tears away from her eyes with her little fists. Her knees looked like they took a nasty fall all scraped up and bleading suleglishly dirt and rocks catered across the wound. Ryu delicately took the rocks out, "lets get you a band aid, we can play in the old oak tree latter, ok" another nod and a sniffle, "Will momma kwiss it beder?" she asks as her big brother helps her up. "Ya Momma will kiss it better". Slowly going up the slope to the house they get to the back porch. " Momma we need band ads, we scraped our knees". Momma came in a rush of skirts and to attend to her baby's booboo's kissing them better. "Why don't you take Aiko to wash her hands, you to can help me in the kitchen, that sound fun?" Chored of ya's and sure Mommy fill the house.


End file.
